Nature
by senshi moon
Summary: Rio is mowing her lawn...And gets an unexpected visitor...


**Now let's give it up for...another diamondshipping fanfic! Woo! *crickets chirping* Hey! Where is everyone? Oh well. I will tell you guys where the idea for the story originated from at the end.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal.**

* * *

"You know Rio, you don't have to go through-" Ryouga tried to shout but stopped in midsentence as he witnessed his sister trying to mow their lawn. Ryouga sighed and sweatdropped. _'Why do I even bother? More like, why is she doing this?'_

"I am doing this because I did not like how the lawn mower person mowed our lawn! He did such a terrible job!" Rio shouted over the noise the mower made.

"...And you think you can do better...?" Ryouga muttered under his breath. Even though Ryouga muttered under his breath, Rio somehow had heard him...Or was it because they were twins?

"Of course I can do better! I'm Kamishiro Rio after all!" Rio successfully shouted to Ryouga.

Ryouga once again sighed. "I'm going inside Rio! Come inside soon!" And then, Ryouga went inside.

_'Gomenasai ani...But I can't give up! I need to mow this lawn! It needs to look perfectly mowed!'_ Rio thought as she kept struggling to mow their lawn.

* * *

_'Ugh. What is that terrible noise?' _Kaito annoyingly thought as he was taking a walk through the neighborhoods. He just wanted to have a peaceful walk with nature around... _'But I guess that was too much to ask for...What's making that sound anyway?!'_

As Kaito was walking, he noticed that the horrendous sound was getting louder and louder. Soon, he saw what was causing all that racket. There he saw, Ryouga's sister, Rio...mowing a lawn? Well, trying? Because, no offense, she was failing. After a few minutes staring at her and her attempts, he decided to make his presence known.

"Rio!" Apparently, Rio did not hear him. "RIO!" He shouted this time.

Rio looked up glaring, expecting to be Ryouga. "Oh shut up Ryouga! I am certain that I can do a much better job...!" Rio trailed off when she saw Kaito instead of Ryouga. She bent down to turn the mower off and walked over to Kaito.

She blinked in surprise. "Oh. Kaito. Nice of you to stop by...Actually, what are you doing here?"

"I was taking a walk-"

"Cliche."

Kaito stared at her confusedly. "What?"

Rio sighed. "That is too cliche. I don't care what it is, but just come up with another reason."

"What's wrong with the reason I tried to give you right now?"

"Didn't I just finished explaining? It's too cliche."

Kaito stared at her intensely that Rio looked down and refused to meet his gaze. "Rio...Are you alright?" No answer. Kaito sighed.

"Fine. Why are you mowing the lawn?"

Rio glared at him. Kaito was not at all fazed by her glare. "Can't a girl mow her lawn whenever she wants to?"

"She can, but she has no reason to," Kaito retaliated.

"What?"

"Shouldn't you let nature grow the way it wants to?"

Rio widened her eyes. "Y...Yeah!...But...I like my lawn perfectly mowed...Are you a transcendentalist?"

"Is it that obvious?"

"It depends who you are asking. If you ask me, then yes. It is obvious. Way too obvious if you ask me."

"Most people would not listen to my philosophies because they would immediately retaliate by saying that the lawn is their property..."

"...therefore, they believe that they have the right to do whatever they want to do with their lawn!" Rio finished.

Kaito nodded. "Yeah. Why are you trying to have your lawn perfectly mowed?"

"When I was little, my dad used to mow our lawn all the time. One day, I asked him why he does that. Why doesn't he just contract a person? Here is what he said: 'If you want something done the way you want it to, you have to do it yourself.' And barely today, I realized that my dad was right! My brother and I contracted some guy, and he did a _terrible_ job. So I am fixing it the way I want to!

Kaito stared at her. "You didn't answer my question."

Rio knitted her eyebrows in confusion. "What?"

"I asked: Why are you trying to have your lawn perfectly mowed? You answered: Why are you mowing the lawn?"

Rio blinked at him and then glared. "Because I want to have it perfectly mowed!"

"Now you answered it."

"Shut up! Leave and let me mow my-"

"You were mowing wrong."

Rio looked up. "What-" Rio abruptly stopped when she saw Kaito coming in into their backyard. "Hey! What are y-"

Kaito went by the lawn mower and bent down. After a few minutes of examining it, he found the "problem". "You put the red cord on the wrong place. You were supposed to put it on the black circle, not the blue one."

Rio bent down next to him. "I don't think that's it. The instruction manual said that the red cord belonged with the green circle."

"You read it wrong then."

Rio twitched. He didn't even add an "I think"! He just said that she was wrong! "I am not wrong! You are! You can't tell me how to mow my lawn! You can't just come in and-"

Rio stopped rambling when she realized that Kaito wasn't paying attention. Instead, he was away from the mower and sitting down on her lawn! Oh he was sooo going to-

"The birds."

Rio, who was directly behind Kaito, suddenly stopped. "What?"

"Can't you hear the birds?"

Rio focused. Sure enough she heard the birds chirping. And was it a beautiful sound. Rio went next to Kaito and sat beside him. She closed her eyes and realized that there were more nature sounds.

Rio whispered, "Do you hear that?"

Kaito nodded. "Yeah."

"This is...so relaxing...I've been so stressed out lately, this is a nice change..."

"I know."

Rio sharply whipped her head. "How...?"

"You are very easy to spot."

Rio sighed and laid down on the grass. She thought about all the moments she was stressed. Today was the day in a long time that she has not felt stressed. But how did Kaito know about that? As she was thinking about all of this, she felt her eyelids getting heavy. Soon enough, Rio was fast asleep.

Kaito looked to his side to see Rio sleeping. He secretly smiled. But then, he shivered when a slight breeze came along. He took of his coat and laid down next to Rio. He put the coat on them. And soon enough, he also fell asleep.

"Just wait Yuma. Let me get Rio. She would also want to-" Ryouga stopped abruptly when he saw his worst rival with his little sister...sleeping next to each other...

Everyone in the neighborhood had to cover their when they heard a loud scream.

"KAITO!"

* * *

**The...end...Yeah...Sorry it was so short, but I did not want to leave you guys without any update for three weeks! Man...I need to step up my game! Oh yeah! The idea for the story came when I came home from school and saw our lawn not-so-goodly cut. I asked: Who tried to cut our lawn? My dad then told me that that was the wrong thing to say because 1) at least it was cut, 2) it was my uncle and grandpa who cut it. Whoops. Oh, and transcendentalism is the topic we are discussing right now at school...well we were a few weeks ago. Oh! And I made a slideshow of Kaito/Rio on Youtube if anyone is interested in seeing it...Yeah...still an amateur when it comes to videos...Yeah...You guys know the drill! ~Ja ne!**


End file.
